1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to liquids, which have dielectric properties and can be employed in electrical devices.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is known to use polychlorinated biphenyls as dielectric liquids in capacitors. This class of compounds has found wide industrial use. The poor biological degradability of these compounds, above all of the higher-chlorinated biphenyls, has led to considerable pollution of the environment.
It is also known to use monochlorodiphenyl ether and monochloroalkyldiphenyl ether, containing one or two alkyl groups, as dielectric liquids (DT-OS (German Published Specification) 2,432,160 and DT-OS (German Published Specification) 2,503,799). The dielectric constant of these mixtures is a maximum of 4.9 and does not reach the values of 6.0 of the chlorinated biphenyls hitherto used in practice. For this reason, they cannot be used industrially with satisfaction as substitutes for chlorinated biphenyls.